bigbrotherorgfandomcom-20200213-history
Hoping People Are Empathetic
is the fourth episode of Big Brother 3. Episode Summary After last round, a few people, like Jenna and Tadd was starting to think about getting rid of Clifford, they felt he had influence over what happened at the last nominations and vote and saw him as a threat. The winner at the head of household competition ended up being Tadd. Putting the alliance of Tadd, Max and Jenna in power. At the nomination ceremony, Tadd nominated Trace and Topaz, with a backdoor plan to get Clifford out set in motion. Tadd also considered backdooring Bryce due to not trusting him and considering him a sneaky player. Topaz was confused about why people would nominate him as he hadn’t really been a competition threat and there seemed to be bigger threats in the game. Clifford and Ben were getting suspicious about there possibly being a backdoor plan against one of them, they started trying to figure out how to avoid this if it was the case. At the power of veto competition, Topaz managed to win and he obviously used it to save himself. Tadd decided to nominate Bryce as the replacement nominee, with the intentions of sending him home. While pretending to be loyal to Tadd, Max was toying with the idea of keeping Bryce and voting to evict Trace just to mess with Tadd. He wanted Tadd to get as much blood on his hands as possible to make sure he would be a target. Trace had been quite busy lately and missed out on a few competitions and earned himself two competition strikes, if he got a third strike, he would be removed from the game. With this in mind, several players thought about keeping him and evicting Bryce since another strike for Trace would mean both of them going home. Logan felt like it would be unfair to keep someone active and who really wanted to be there over someone who wasn’t around, him and a few others were considering going against Tadd’s wishes and vote out Trace. Tadd was angry with hearing about the possibility of people keeping Bryce safe and getting Trace out since Trace was never his intended target. Tadd and Calvin decided to call out Clifford in the house, calling him a rat. Calvin also took it further by confronting Cliff in private and upsetting him. Bryce was also really upset because he thought he would be evicted, he made a speech in the house about how much he really wanted to be there and how it hurt that someone who was inactive and could be removed by competition strikes would stay over him. At the eviction, Clifford and Ben had to make a decission, they were alligned with both Trace and Bryce, in the end they figured if they lost Bryce, they risked losing two allies if Trace got removed, Topaz who was also working with them joined them in trying to keep Bryce. Logan decided to also vote to keep Bryce, mostly out of compassion towards Bryce and feeling like keeping Trace and then have Trace get removed would be unfair. Four votes would however not be enough with eight people voting. Max decided that voting with his alliance with Jenna and Tadd would be his best option after all, mainly to cause a tie to cause Tadd to get even more blood on his hands and to cause more of a divide in the house. Calvin and Trent also voted to evict Bryce. Jenna was going to vote to evict Bryce and cause a tie, where Tadd would have evicted Bryce in the tiebreaker. However, Jenna failed to submit a vote. So instead of the intended tie and Bryce’s eviction, Trace ended up being evicted in a vote of 4 to 3. Day 22 *Head of Household Competition :: Challenge: Feed 'n Frenzy :: Description: In this flashgame, the houseguests had to play as a sea creature and gain points by eating pills and smaller creatures while avoiding being eaten by bigger creatures. *Head of Household Competition Results :: Winner: Tadd Day 23 *Nomination Ceremony Day 24 Day 25 *Power of Veto Competition :: Challenge: 2048 :: Description: The objective of this puzzle flash game is to slide similar picture tiles and combine them to create a new tile. Highest score wins. *Power of Veto Competition Results :: Winner: Topaz Day 26 *POV Ceremony Day 27 Day 28 *Eviction Night *Eviction Night Results Eviction Results Note: Jenna did not submit a vote within the allotted time period. Still in the Running } | | | |- | | | | | |- | | | | | |} Trivia